It is known to have a generally cylindrical article manufactured from a fabric-like material such as canvas and nylon, which, when draped over an empty pail or bucket (preferably five gallon) converts the bucket to a tool holding device. Such a tool holding device is generally referred to in the industry as a bucket mounted tool carrier. Bucket mounted tool carriers have a plurality of pockets surrounding the outside and inside of the bucket which are useful for tools, garden tools, or any other utensils which are preferably organized and kept together.
Bucket mounted tool carriers, commercially available from Portable Products, Inc. are disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 07/670,144. These tool carriers have a plurality of pleated pockets located on the outside of the tool carrier. Inner pockets are disclosed as well. The inner portion of the tool carrier is open, such that larger objects may be placed inside the bucket. Bucket mounted tool carriers are designed to fit over a five gallon pail, which is a commercially standard size bucket used to store many items in the construction industry. The bucket mounted tool carrier drapes around the point of attachment for the handle to the bucket such that the bucket may be carried easily from job site to job site. The bucket mounted tool carriers have gained popular acceptance in trades such as carpentry, construction, roofing, as well as with consumers.
Generally, the users of such bucket mounted tool carriers carry all their necessary tools to be used in their trade, and thus the tool carrier is always at hand.
As a result of the wide spread use of the bucket mounted tool carrier as well as the users of such tool carriers transporting the tool carriers with them wherever they go, the need exists for more versatile and multi-functional tool carrier which would further meet the needs of the users. To date, no satisfactory solutions to expand and improve the bucket mounted tool carriers have been shown.